User talk:.Shelly./Archive 1
Hello and welcome! Hi, I'm Ivyheart. I've been here for not many months, so I'm sort of new, too. I saw your charart, and it looks really good. You made it, yes? If so, I recommend joining PCA (Project Character Art) in which you will become a kit in, like me! When you are a kit, you just give feedback, but when you become an apprentice, you can do chararts. You can join here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki:Charart. Just go to the talk page. Glad I could talk to you, hope we can chat sometime! :) 01:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah, I made it. I'm just trying to sort everything out right now. I'm not very good at coding, so I'm having a hard time designing my page. I'll join a project when I'm settled. Re: Dovewing Charart No, the consensus was that her eyes are golden. I'm glad you like it, though! 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Its okay, but I'm keeping it that way because people told me to. I can fix it later, when my charart is approved. 18:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Shellheart. If you need anything, feel free to leave me a message! 17:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Woo Np, I got a copy of the book, so I have the citation. I just need the reference list fixed is all. 03:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) what? what do you mean i copyed something on my website? you have no right to tell me to take anything off my site. i never stole anything ~MOUSESTAR p.s- now all these random people are on my site yelling at me thank alot i dont even know what this is about! Owlstar Hey. I'm really sorry about that issue on Owlstar's image. I was talking to Wildfire, not you. I really didn't handle that well. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really, really sorry. 15:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. You're human, it happens. I was a little worried that I'd upset an admin, though. 16:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) If you need anything, I'll be glad to help. :) 03:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Request http://i55.tinypic.com/ojjypt.png That was the Bramble and Squirrel pic you requested. ^^ Toadstar 04:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Shellheart :D always leave four ~ please ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky Making a Rainbow! ♥ 14:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Sandstormrocks32 Speedpaint OMFG I LOVE IT!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH XD Snowdazzle¹²³Lets count numbers! 21:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint ASDFGHJKL I LOVE IT <3 Thank you SOOOOO much! Toadstar 21:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint Hi again! I was just wondering how to put up chararts in the "Images Pending Approval" section in PCA. I know I'm not making any chararts for that, but I just wanted to learn how for the future. Do you know how? If so, can you teach me? Thanks, 18:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the speedpaint... I LOVE IT! Thanks It's awesome :)))))) 20:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint? If it's alright, may I have a speedpaint done of Brindlewing? She's the cat on my userpage. Her personality is quiet, shy, and witty when spoken too. Could it be her looking up at the stars? And by the way, I'm Elorisa, but call me Fox, or whatever name my signature says xD. Nice to meet you~ Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 21:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) whatever song works for you :3. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 01:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It's beautiful Shelly! Danke! :D. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) here it is Hey!!!!!!! I'm wondering if i can please place a speed paint request? 21:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! So, my cat, Bluesky's calm, but sometimes energetic, including nice and kind. thumb|300px|right She has a sky blue pelt, w/ silver and white dots. Could she be seen licking her paw, and closing her eyes? And could she be on a cloud? If it's too hard, i can change the wordings up a bit.. do this request when u want to! kthxbai. ;) 21:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! 02:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Speed Paint Can you do a speed paint of 2 cats that i made? Lightningstrike, a white shecat, with black paws, ears, stripes, chin, and tail tip and green eyes, and Skybreeze, a blue-gray-white-black tortie tom with ice blue eyes? They are pressed up against eachother, looking at the stars and the moon, surrounded by trees, and a river. Thanks, 19:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I think. What would be better, Vanilla Twilight, by Owl City, of Fireflies by Owl City? 19:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sounds good! ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ 20:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Id doit for anyone here, and I know you would too. :) :D ! 19:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) totally sweet! how do you do it? 18:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I was watching one of ur speedpaints and i thought it was totally awesome! i dont hav a utube or deviant account, but waz wondering if u could make me a speedpaint anyway. a hav places for u to put them (my website and my talk). if u could, that we be awesome. yes or no, post on my talk ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 23:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) kk. my website connects to utube though... ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 00:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah, thats wat im saying. i can get videos from youtube to my webiste with out having a youtube account. so, can u do one. mabe? :) ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 19:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) can u do one where rosepetal is on the high rock or something? like this-----> (i just deleted that photo cuz i didnt know where it came from) cant decide what music. 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz or 'Umbrella Beach' by Owl City. i think ill go with 'I'm Yours'. sry for taking up so much space on ur talk pg. rosepetal has silvery gray fur with blazing blue eyes. she has a small scar on her left shoulder, but its hardly noticeable. she's in riverclan if that makes any difference to the way u draw it. if its 2 much just tell me. thanks! ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 20:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) you are one of the most EPIC USERS I HAV EVR HAD THE PRIVLIDGE OF MEETING!!!! I luv it so much and I'm soso glad you took the time to do it. THANKS YOU SO MUCH!!!! ^-^ --lots of love-- ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 19:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Silverwhisker Ah ok. Thanks.. xD 16:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, i am not good at making things match, so would it be alright if you picked my song? 20:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, i want amber eyes for the Bluesky speedpaint. 20:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep! No, thank you. It would probably be best if we both delete our comments.(I'm not sure how to do that though) By the way, your artwork is pretty cool! Demondusk 22:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Demondusk *pokes* Hai Shellheart! What's up? 02:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) All of the above, and the fact I'm really bored. 02:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not that bored! XD 03:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I know. Maybe I'll go work on some chararts. I did the one on Cloudclaw1's user page, although I don't know why she felt the need to re-upload it... >.> 03:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop has issues, I swear. I always had to go and change the layer type in order for it to work. It wouldn't deafuly to RGB, but something else. Anyways, I'm not sure why the images won't work... Maybe it has to do with the program itself? Are you using actual Photoshop? I know I would use it on my old Mac (like a 2004-2005 Mac), and it had major issues. I couldn't do shading / blurrng without killing the image. 03:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, 7.0. Little old, isn't it? XD But, anyways, to change the layer type (it's actually called the mode of the image, but whatever), you should be able to go to Image > Mode > RGB. That works in GIMP, because all of the warrior linearts are saved as .gif and not .png files. I may have to see if I can obtain a copy of 7.0, because I think that's the one I used in Computer Technology... 04:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) hey shelly hey shelly are you done with the speedpaint of my sister's fox character it's been like four weeks and now you pay for request now geez but i want to know if your done or either you haven't done it well bye -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 15:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ok ok ill try to find a new song -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 19:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll try to get here to tell me what song she wants but i have to wake her up -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 20:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) well she said like it but woke her up so she didnt die of happiness yet and she said the fur was silver but it's ok -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 20:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah i did ment the pelt color i said "a silver fox with black tips at the ears and tail" the black tips should have gave you a clue -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 21:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ok -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 23:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help I'm sorry that this happened, Shellheart. This is why you should always make sure your work on dA isn't downloadable if you don't want it downloaded (it's an option in the upload screen). I would like to clarify that Warriors Wiki did not create that advertisement, Wikia did. They handle the creation of everything but the tag lines for the spotlight ads. Unfortunately, because you didn't catch the copyright issue early in, they must have snagged it from the uploads and use it (assuming that it was a legitimate image. Unfortunately it's to be assumed that anything uploaded to this wiki is released on Creative Commons, so the folks at Wikia assumed the art (being uploaded here) was eligible for use. If you link me the image here on the wiki, I can at least pull it off here ASAP. I'll see what I can do about it and let you know what will happen. At this point I'm not sure what and how quickly, but I'll let you know as soon as I know. 16:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : I've reported the problem with the spotlight to Wikia now. With luck we'll know something soon. As for dA lockdown... Just edit the deviations and uncheck the box that lets people download them. If you do that then dA doesn't like you grab/save images. You could also add a watermark with your dA address on it to the art, so that if it does "run away" like this , the fact that it's been absconded with becomes more obvious. 16:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :: At the least I've put up a request for change with wikia and the image has been removed from here. And the dA watermarks are terrible. Many artists put their own, subtler watermarks in using things like their dA URL. 16:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure what criteria they used to select the image. As for using the code of the clans cover... For someone who clearly felt offended by your work being stolen you're clearly not very up to date on copyright laws. We can use the book covers only in a "fair use" context. We use them only the represent the books themselves, and in a way that doesn't obscure the original purpose and the original context. Editing the book cover to make an add for Warriors Wiki wouldn't be fair use because we would alter an existing copyrighted work without permission and in a way that obscures the source of the work. Copyright is insane, with a million little details you have to be aware of to be truly up to date. 16:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: The spotlight's down now, so your art has been un-absconded with. Took ages, but you know how things go. Sorry it took so long, 13:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would be like used or something. I act stupid all the time. Sorry. Snowdazzle¹²³Lets count numbers! 21:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make a speed paint of Greentail? I have his picture on my profile. I would like him sleeping in a den please. Thanks! I asked for a speedpaint please. Oh...my.... GAWD! You r one of da best, best, best, users I EVER MET! U don't need to da amber eyes. I LUV IT! Thanks, 13:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint I seem to not understand. On your Profie Page it says that speedpaints are free and if it is the art, I'm sorry. Can you please reply to my Page? Because Personally, I think that it is quite expensive. P.S. My Siggie is not Cmpletely ready yet (Sorry that I wrecked your Talk Page last Time. :P) but you can see it if you want to... {User:Ozhav/sig} 19:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Money Ummmmmmmmm, im not sure, but i dont think that you should be selling the speedpaint stuff on here. You could get in trouble 18:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, ok. I just didnt want you to get into trouble. Do you want me to pay for mine? (i doont have paypal) 19:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I love it love it love it! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 20:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Incase you didnt notice this is my first day. I'm trying to do my best. I'm sorry but I did think you were trying to make me mad. Im sorry if I made stuff look stupid. Thanks for understanding :DLilystar 01:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Lilystar P.s. hwo do you get that cool signature??? :) Good luck with everything May StarClan light your path. Gfc1101 Haha Ha! I like your spoof from Old Spice at the beginning of your talk page. SnowdazzleSeverusSnape. 21:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: PCA Heya, no worries. I tend to get a little hot-headed, so I apologise also. It's difficult to get a point across without being a little forceful when you know you're on the losing side of the battle. Don't worry about it though; I've had worse and this didn't even bother me. <3 22:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an apprentice! ^_^ I became one last month or so. StarClan knows when Tweak Week will be over. Oh, well. Congrats! 16:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Good for you! I'm gonna try to help with that too, if I can. I can't wait to make chararts! 17:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Prey Your work on Prey is greatly appreciated, but I haven't even finished inserting the templates yet, so could you not do anything yet? Thanks, 21:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I was being too harsh. :P I can't use your image because it's not sized right. It has to be exactly 150x150. Also, the picture isn't named correctly, and Moonflight uploaded the picture you call as mine. I think that picture is better, but if you still feel controversy, feel free to pose a question about the topic on the PW talk page. 21:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No need to be sorry! I can get angered very easily. :P If you want to upload more pics, you can. Just be sure to upload images 150x150 and to rename it Falcon.jpg, Eagle.jpg, etc. Ok? Thanks! 21:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sunfish I noticed you added trivia for Sunfish, I am currently working on her, and nominated her silver, I would appreciate if you would add a reference to what you added. Thanks for your time! 01:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey thank you for telling me that was not allowed i am trying to become an admin and thank you for telling me. NoneStar Well where is the not page and where can U join a Projec NoneStar 01:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC)t What age because I will wait. NoneStar 02:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) why do you hve to be fourteen anyway if there full i try again later well ty for the info want to be freinds? NoneStar 02:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Also how do you get videos on your page? NoneStar 02:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) umm... idk what your talknig about i never stoll anything and put it on my website and how would you know? plus now all these random people are yelling at me idk why! so thx kinda ~MOUSESTAR 1000 EDITS FTW!!!! 8D -- 23:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Confused Why can't I just have my fav cats on my profile. If I had the option to have pics from Warriors Wiki then why not. ~Brackenfur66~ 21:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 21:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course! So, first I would start out with making a subpage for the uborder. Once you make a subpage, put the code: class="collapsible collapsed" style="width:100%; color: #00CCFF; border:1px #00CCFF solid; background-color: #FFFFFF; align:center; -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: #FFFFFF 2px 2px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: #00CCFF 2px 2px 8px;" In place of where it says "#00CCFF", put the color code you want. Then place the following coding on your userpage to get the actual boxes. {| !style="background-color: #00CCFF; color: #EEECFF; -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px;"|Wiki Member |- You can place it as many times as you want and like with the uborder, replace the color code to the color you would like. Then if you want it to go to the side, you can always put the following coding. {|style="width:274px; float:left; border: 1px solid #00CCFF; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; text-align:center; color: #00CCFF; -moz-box-shadow:#00CCFF 2px 2px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: #00CCFF 2px 2px 8px;" |'My Userboxes' |- | If you would like the boxes to be placed on the side, then put that coding above the coding of the actual boxes. Where it says "float:left;" is where you can decide where the drop boxes will go. Like the other two, you can replace the color code. I'm sure there are other codes for this, but I find this way to be much easier as there isn't a lot of coding involved due to making the uborder subpage. I hope this helps (and sorry it's so long)! :) 22:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No As long as a I get told by a sysop then I will not take the slideshow off. I just want people to see my fav cats. If those pics were available to use and you can't use it then that's dumb. And if you take it off I'll put it back on until I'm told by a sysop. ~Brackenfur66~ 00:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 00:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me, or is it just you and I who aren't getting our changes to show for our images on the PCA talk page? 03:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) At least it'll go back to normal.. I was so frustrated the other day :P 16:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charart the only reason i do that is because the changes wouldnt show, and im very impatient, so i dont want to wait for them to show.Bluestar11796 18:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much! :) ~Brackenfur66~ 21:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 21:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Perhaps try this code: {| class="collapsible collapsed" style="width: 300px;" !bgcolor="aqua"|Preferences |- | Where it says "width: 300px" is the size basically, and the "!bg="aqua" is the color which you can either put in the color code or the word. 01:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Great job on your charart, by the way. It's almost done, in less than a week! You must know how impressive that is. 16:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi ShellHeart! I'm not sure if this is correct so can u please get back to me on my profile page i have questions to ask you? Thank you Snickers121 correcting why do you keep correcting or deleting my things? anyways i'm very sorry about leaving you that message Look just leave my stuff alone can you goo on the chat?♥OTTERY ♥SLIPPERY, SLIMY, OTTERS okay thank you but why did you call me hun how old are you? Hola :3 I'm just stopping by to say hey and congrats that Shellheart might get approved soon! Which charart were you hoping to snag after this gets approved? 23:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'm hoping to get Fleck...dunno why but I liked him from the moment he appeared in the book 00:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to say, your Shellheart charart is AMAZING!!!! And I was wondering how you did those magnificent dapples? I would have asked on the PCA talk page, but as it's a CBA, I didn't think it'd be good to comment on it right now. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 04:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I've been doing digital art for a while now too. ^^ And your art is amazing!! :D But I still don't really know how you did the dapples.... :P Di you just draw the spots manually or was it a brush or something? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) okay fine so how are you do you wanna be friends on here? Thanks Thanks for the heads-up! Blossomshine 03:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Blossomshine Ok. I can deal with that. Wildbreath 12:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You know that speedpaint pic you made me? Can i use it on this website? http://warriorcatclanlife.yolasite.com/snowclan.php Thanks! Dont worry, i'll give credit! 19:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh...well, it's your choice! I won't use it, kay? I was about to, but I decided not to. So, you KNOW Mousestar? 22:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hm....oh well, what's up? 22:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay thx so who is your favorite cat?